


Seventeenth

by sparklingeyes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, sahyo, twice, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingeyes/pseuds/sparklingeyes
Summary: Where Sana is always late, but Jihyo waits for her each time.OrSana and Jihyo meets every 17th of the month.





	Seventeenth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little revised version fron the one I posted on Twitter. Please give me a comment, I would love to hear what you think about this story!
> 
> Original: https://twitter.com/AdmirableHyo/status/1167103544136069120
> 
> For any constructive criticisms, please DM me. I want to improve writing for Jihyo ships.  
My Twitter: @AdmirableHyo
> 
> Special thanks to my moot who beta'd for me! You know who you are :)

XXX 17, 2019.

Sana made sure she didn't make a sound as she got out of bed and made her way out of the house with light steps. She lets out a sigh of relief as she gets inside her car, feeling the nervousness starting to evaporate now that she was able to get out successfully.

_10:39 PM._ She looked at the time on her watch to make sure she will be on time.

It’s not like she's not used to this. She's sneaked out a lot of times before. But tonight is different. She felt unwell on her stomach as the nervousness came back this time with a different reason. Will she be able to do this? She should.

She started up the engine and made her way to her destination. She's been there a lot of times that driving there was like she's on auto-pilot mode.

As she entered the area, she spotted the short haired brunette from far away. As they agreed on, she's there beside the spot where the red telephone booth used to stand. Now it’s just a part of the sidewalk. She smiled as the memory of their first kiss inside the cramped telephone booth passed her mind. It's still vivid in her memory. It's as if she can still feel how warm and soft her lips were against hers.

_June 17th, 2013_

_The rain suddenly poured and the closest shelter the two of them could find is a red telephone booth. The space inside isn't really meant to be shared by two people but they made it work. Either they do or one of them gets soaked further by the rain. They are standing face-to-face, both careful to not get any closer to not invade too much of the other's personal space. Sana looked a Jihyo who had her arms across her chest. She was shivering slightly like a cute puppy. Sana finds it adorable, but she shouldn't think about that right now. She don't want Jihyo to get sick on their first date. With this, she pushed back her smile and mentally smacked herself for even thinking that._

_“Hey,” she pulled out her handkerchief which is a little drier than their clothes. “This might not help much but it's the best I have right now.” Without thinking, she started wiping Jihyo's arms then her face. Gently, she lifted the younger's face and started wiping her forehead. She noticed the light tint on the girl's cheeks and Sana finally realized what she was doing._

_Jihyo wasn’t bothered. Surprised? Yes. She was surprised how she liked the warmth of Sana’s hands on hers._

_Her heart fluttered when Jihyo let out a giggle. “You're really forward, Sana.”_

_“I was told of that a lot.”_

_Moments passed engulfed in silence. Jihyo was watching the rain, Sana was watching Jihyo watching the rain._

_“I'm sorry I was late earlier. We could've watched the earlier time in the cinema and be home by now.”_

_“It's okay. I like this. It's different.” Jihyo said. “Also, I've known you since we were young. Late is your middle name.”_

_“Thank you for waiting.” Her words were thick. The sparkle in Jihyo's eyes lets her know she understood that she meant more than what she said. “I'm sorry it took a while for me to realize that I love you more than I thought I do.”_

_“We are here now. It's all that matters to me.”_

_Was it the faint sound of the rain in the background, the dim streetlights, and the droplets slowly gliding against the glass walls that made Sana bring up the courage to ask this question? Or was it the feeling Jihyo’s hand who sneakily found its way to her waist? The only clear thing is she wants them to get closer._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_Sana thought she'd melt when Jihyo beamed at her and her lips slowly curved up into a smile. Jihyo was the sun and she was the rain._

_“Let's not waste any more time.”_

"Jihyo." she called. She stopped her car in front of her and signalled her to get inside. 

"Sana! Thank God, I thought you're gonna be late." Jihyo's face was a mix of relief and worry, if that even made sense. She sat in the passenger seat and Sana started the car again.

As soon as Jihyo settled on her seat, she started telling stories about how her day went. How she helped Jeongyeon prepare a surprise party for Mina for getting the best score on their research class and how they pranked Nayeon into stuffing ice on her mouth. She was very animated and full of life as she told her these things.

Sana heard these words a lot already, too. It was like a script. The story just passed her ears but she stayed attentive listening to Jihyo’s voice as she spoke. Something about her voice makes her feel ten times better.

“Where are you taking me tonight?”

“To our spot.”

_May 17, 2014_

_Sana held Jihyo as they went down to the side of the riverbank. They accidentally found this place when Sana spent her whole day looking for the necklace Jihyo gave her that her mother threw away. They weren't supportive of their relationship and forced them to seperate. Sana transferred to a school miles from her home. She made it look like they broke up, but little did they know, every seventeenth of the month Sana comes back home and spend her day with Jihyo._

_Usually she would hang out in her house the whole day, then sneak out at night. She picks up Jihyo by the telephone booth. Because she was waiting for her parents to sleep, she is late most of the time. But Jihyo was always so kind to forgive her each time. She always waits._

_They would go to this spot and spend the whole night holding each other's hands, catching up on the stories about the previous days and all the kisses they missed. In this place, there was only Sana and Jihyo._

_They settled on the mat they’ve set up and cuddled together under the blanket they brought._

_Sana felt like she can finally breathe. “God I’ve missed you.”_

_Jihyo didn't reply. Instead, she hugged Sana tighter, her head settling on her chest._

_“I hate being away from you.” Sana caressed her hair, hoping it will soothe the younger. “I’d rather wait for you for a decade while seeing you everyday than not being able to see you for a day.”_

_“I hate being apart from you too. I'm sorry.”_

_Jihyo shook her head. “Because it's you, I will be alright. Just take care of yourself there, okay?”_

_“I promise when all this is over, we will be together always. But... only if you accept this.” Sana pulled out the ring she prepared and said, “Will you marry me?”_

The ring clanked against the necklace on her neck as they walked towards their spot. It felt cold against her skin. She was silent since they got out of the car. As the moment got closer, she was losing all her will to do what she came for tonight. All their memories keeps flooding her mind. It is making everything difficult as it is but she has to do this. For Jihyo. For her.

“Sana, look!” Jihyo pointed with awe. Fireflies slowly started hanging around their spot. Their soft glow makes her heart hurt even more.

Sana hoped time will stop at this exact moment. The same way she hoped many years ago when she lost her.

“Jihyo.”

“Hm?” Jihyo tried to catch one of the fireflies.

“We,” Sana gulped. “We can’t do this anymore. Its been five years since you...” It took all of her energy to say the last word. “Died.”

Suddenly, everything felt real. She felt cold. She looked down to avoid Jihyo's gaze.

“You died five years ago. It was snowing and a car slipped. It crashed on to you.” Her hand started shaking as she recalled seeing blood all over the place and the ambulance covering Jihyo's face over with a blanket. The crash was too hard. She died on the spot. “I-If only I was there earlier. I could've picked you up and the accident would never happen.” At this point she was sobbing. The pain of that night all came crashing back and she felt herself unable to breathe.

She was like that for a few minutes and Jihyo never uttered a word. When she looked up, she found Jihyo sitting beside her. A firefly found rest on her palm. Its glow illuminating her beauty.

“I know.” Jihyo said.

“You're not mad at me? You died because of me.”

Jihyo shook her head. “I can never be mad at you. I just regret not being able to stay alive.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, I should be sorry for staying here and making it more difficult for you. I only wanted to make sure that you are okay and that you.. moved on from me. And I saw it. I'm happy you're able to forgive yourself and give youself a chance to be happy again.” Jihyo paused. Her eyes glistening. “To be happy with someone else.”

Sana teared up some more. “You know I will always love you, right? You will always be here.” she pointed at her heart.

“And yours in mine.” Jihyo smiled softly, then looked up.

The night sky was clear. The way the moon and the stars shined especially bright tonight. Sana thought it suits Jihyo perfectly. Because Jihyo was the sun, and everything else that is bright and beautiful.

“I want to kiss you.”

Jihyo turned to her and whispered, “Close your eyes.”

And Sana did. She didn’t feel Jihyo’s lips. Instead she felt warmth envelope her body and the gentle breeze of the wind.

It lasted for a few seconds... and then it’s gone.

When Sana opened her eyes, Jihyo is no longer there.

“Goodbye..”


End file.
